Agent Stilinski en formation
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Après des années de bons et loyaux services auprès de la meute, Stiles décida de vivre pour lui et devenir agent du FBI. Mais la formation est longue, dangereuse et pleine de solitude pour lui. Heureusement, il avait trouvé la meilleure personne pour converser par messages et garder des liens : Derek. [Sterek]


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un petit texte pour le calendrier de l'avent proposé par Kitsune Aquatik.  
J'ai eu pour thème :"Relation à distance".

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'avoue avoir pris plaisir à l'écrire!

Passez une belle journée,  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi soir, encore un moment de solitude pour Stiles. Depuis quelques mois, il était seul, isolé de ses amis. C'était son choix. Après tant d'années à aider la meute qu'il formait avec ses amis, il avait pris la décision de faire une formation au F.B.I. et de suivre, d'une certaine manière, les pas de son père, toujours shérif de Beacon Hills.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il y était, six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu grand monde, ou alors en coup de vent. Sa formation était intense, dure, mais tellement satisfaisante. Il adorait tous les mystères, les intrigues et l'action. Il se sentait déjà utile alors qu'il n'était pas encore sur le terrain.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire des sacrifices ainsi que des absences loin de son père et de ses amis. Et malheureusement pour lui, plus le temps passait, moins il était sûr de faire partie de la meute. Après tout, il ne les aidait plus vraiment, et quand il proposait son aide, ils n'en voulaient pas. Ayant trouvé un autre petit jeune pour les aider aux plans.

Il n'avait pas perdu ses amis, bien évidemment. Juste l'effet meute. Il avait perdu un peu le lien qu'il avait avec eux. Ou tout du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il le sentait.

C'était d'ailleurs les jours comme aujourd'hui, où son moral était un peu bas et qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de la meute, qu'il les appelait. D'autant qu'il avait des nouvelles à donner.

Téléphone en main, il composa le numéro de son ami, Scott. Il fut ravi de l'entendre décrocher.

« Hey Stiles ! »

Stiles entendit même son sourire à travers le combiné. Il lui répondit alors avec autant d'entrain.

« Bonjour Scotty ! Ca va ? »

« Bien sûr. » Scott enchaina directement, « Je suis avec la meute. »

« Ah super ! Et vous faites une réunion pour une raison particulière ? Un monstre en ville ? Je peux vous aider ? D'ailleurs j'ai fait des recherches et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en parler »

« Stiles. » Scott coupa l'enthousiasme du futur agent. « On gère t'en fais pas. »

« Je sais, mais je veux vous aider… » dit-il avec moins de dynamisme, quelque peu déçu.

« T'as autre chose à t'occuper, t'en fais pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles ? »

Stiles soupira lentement, définitivement, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait se sentir lié à la meute. Il regarda les papiers étalés devant lui, sur son bureau et se mit à jouer avec son stylo, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles et vous dire quelque chose. Mais j'ai l'impression de déranger du coup. »

« Eh bien, on est en pleine réu'… Mais dis-nous ! »

« Je vous resterais pas longtemps, juste pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais plus trop vous appeler les prochains temps. Avec la formation, on a une nouvelle mission d'entraînement, mais on aura plus le droit aux appels. »

Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir les joindre particulièrement pendant les prochains temps. Peut-être des sms par-ci par-là.

« Oh mais c'est super pour toi ça. »

Stiles fut ravi d'entendre que son ami était sincèrement content pour lui. Il entendit également au loin les félicitations des loups qui avaient pu entendre grâce à leurs capacités lupines. Il reconnut même le grognement distinct de Derek qui lui procura un petit plaisir satisfait. Le sourire avait envahi son visage et il discuta avec joie de sa future mission. Malheureusement pour lui, Scott dû raccourcir la conversation pour continuer la leur, entre meute. Cela refroidit un peu Stiles, mais il comprit. Il finit par raccrocher et leur promettre de les tenir au courant.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent pour Stiles, puis les mois, la mission l'accaparait, mais il lui avait été fourni un téléphone sécurisé pour envoyer des messages. Il ne devait pas appeler, ni parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, ni du lieu. Mais avec un portable, il pouvait contacter ses proches par moment. Après tout, il n'était qu'en entraînement, rien de classé confidentiel ne leur était encore accordé.

Ainsi, avec ce téléphone, il avait pu contacter chaque membre de la meute. La plupart lui répondaient, avec plus ou moins de régularité. Mais tous avaient un mot pour lui lorsqu'il les contactait. Enfin tous… Tous sauf Derek. Lui n'avait jamais pris le temps de répondre au moindre message. Stiles en était quelque peu frustré et déçu. Il avait toujours un peu d'espoir que le loup lui porte un intérêt. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était que l'humain un peu gringalet, qu'un bêta parmi d'autre.

Quelque part, il avait cru qu'en étant aussi éloigné de lui, Stiles en oublierait son amourette d'adolescent, mais non.

Alors il avisait avec. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il pourrait parfaitement rencontrer quelqu'un sur le terrain qui lui ferait oublier le loup.

Régulièrement, il tenait au courant son père. Il était le seul avec qui sa relation n'avait pas changé. Il en était heureux, il sentait son père fier de lui et ça le touchait sincèrement. Mais le shérif était aussi également très inquiet. Il ne cessait de le conseiller et de le paterner sur le danger des armes à feu. Vu que même si toujours en formation, ils avaient bien des balles réelles.

Alors lorsque Stiles fut blessé malencontreusement pendant sa mission, il avait largement hésité à en parler à son père. Mais après une grande réflexion, il s'était dit que si celui-ci l'apprenait que plus tard, ça serait encore pire. Alors il lui avait envoyé un sms.

De Stiles : _« Bonjour papa. Alors. Avant de continuer, assis-toi, prends une grande inspiration et surtout. NE PANIQUE PAS. Je vais bien. Mais il est possible que je sois un peu blessé par balle. On s'occupe bien de moi, c'est juste mon bras qui a pris, donc voilà. Je prends soin de moi, alors j'espère que toi aussi ! J'attends ma photo de ton assiette de légumes… ! »_

En effet, Stiles avait beau être à distance, il contrôlait que son père s'alimente bien. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans quelques mois et s'apercevoir de l'état catastrophique du shérif.

Alors qu'il se prélassait dans son lit, il reçut un message en retour bien plus rapide que prévu.

De Papa _: « TU ES QUOI ?! Je viens te chercher ! Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive. »_

Stiles avait ricané en apercevant ce message. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son père.

De Stiles_ : « Comme dit, je vais bien. Alors te tracasse pas. Ne viens pas me chercher ! »_

Depuis cet échange, son père le contactait quotidiennement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir être au chevet de son fils.

Mais Stiles le vivait bien.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il était bloqué dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, n'ayant pas le droit de reprendre la formation extérieur tant que son bras n'était pas rétabli. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne se plaignait pas. Le froid commençait à tomber, l'hiver était là. Cela lui laissait alors un peu de répit avant d'aller affronter le froid.

Il était bien installé dans la salle d'étude, lisant des livres pour sa formation. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il n'était pas question de perdre son temps pour autant. Il était productif, entre intellect et physique. Il restait à l'affût.

Ce fut lorsqu'il était en pleine lecture sur comment mieux comprendre des tueurs en série que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils, son père ne le contactait généralement qu'en fin de journée et aucun de ses amis ne le contactaient spontanément. Il mit une petite marque sur là où en était sa lecture et attrapa son portable tout en faisant attention à son bras.

Il alluma l'écran pour voir la notification et écarquilla les yeux lorsque le prénom de Derek s'y afficha. Son cœur rata un battement, il était heureux et inquiet dans un même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-bas pour que Derek le contact ? La panique le gagna un peu. Est-ce que la meute allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il devait tout quitter pour les rejoindre ? Il ferma ses yeux un instant, prit une grande respiration et se décida à lire.

De Derek : « _Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ? Pourquoi j'apprends ça de ton père ?!_ »

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se demanda sincèrement le pourquoi cette question, sur ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre de son père.

De Stiles : _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

De Derek : _« Ta blessure crétin. »_

Stiles grimaça. Effectivement, il avait fait le choix de ne pas en parler à la meute. Ils ne pourraient rien y faire, et de toute façon, il se demandait sincèrement si cela leur changerait quelque chose. De plus, il ne pensait pas se faire engueuler par Derek. Ni même que leur premier contact depuis presque neuf mois serait pour ça.

De Stiles : _« Tu t'inquiètes ? »_

Il se mordit la lèvre, il était absolument ravi d'avoir un message de sa part et tentait donc un peu le diable.

De Derek : _« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. »_

Stiles rigola discrètement. Oh que oui, il s'inquiétait. Il prit donc une photo de lui, le bras en chemise, sourire magnifique aux lèvres, habillé d'une belle chemise blanche et d'une cravate –tenue presque obligatoire pour son travail-. Il en prit plusieurs pour choisir la meilleure à lui envoyer. Une fois fait, il patienta.

Cinq minutes passèrent et Derek ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il soupira, déçu. Il regretta d'avoir envoyé une photo plutôt que de continuer une conversation.

Mais alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur sa lecture, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il se jeta dessus immédiatement pour lire.

De Derek : _« Tu as beaucoup changé. »_

Stiles gigota sur sa chaise, excité comme une puce. Il se posa pour reprendre sa respiration, mais il sentit son cœur qui s'emballa. Ses simples mots le touchèrent bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Ils ne voulaient peut-être rien dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que Derek l'avait suffisamment observé pour voir ses changements. Il se dépêcha de lui répondre en retour.

De Stiles : _« Je me suis bien musclé surtout. Ca aide cette formation ! Et moi j'ai pas le droit à une petite photo ? »_

Il fallait qu'il tente. Quand il reçut la réponse de Derek, il fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir de photo de lui. Mais il s'en doutait un peu, ce n'était pas le genre du loup.

De Derek : _« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu alors ? Ton père est mort d'inquiétude. » _

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, pourtant il avait rassuré son père au maximum, c'était étonnant. Il avait même pu exceptionnellement l'avoir au téléphone pour en discuter. Être shérif apporte un peu d'avantage.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et réfléchit à sa réponse.

De Stiles : _« Eh bien sur le terrain, des méchants, pas de loups super forts pour me protéger et une arme à feu ! »_

C'est vrai que le côté lupin de ses amis aurait pu aider, mais il ne souffrait pas le martyr non plus. Puis il était parti pour avoir son indépendance, être utile, pas pour avoir des loups sur son dos tout le temps.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite. Il aimait s'imaginer que Derek s'inquiétait de son côté, tournant comme un lion en cage et regretter de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le sauver.

Mais il doutait que ça soit réellement le cas.

Derek devait certainement être parti sauver des gens de son côté.

Alors il se remit à travailler. Il jetait régulièrement un œil vers son téléphone, titillé entre l'envie d'écrire à Derek ou attendre que celui-ci lui écrive. Au bout de quelques heures de travaux, il partit rejoindre sa chambre, observant toujours régulièrement l'écran de son portable. Quand il s'allongea sur son lit, il craqua, c'était l'occasion en or de parler avec Derek.

Alors il déverrouilla l'écran et rouvrit les messages qu'il avait précédemment échangés. Il se mordilla la lèvre et puis composa un nouveau message.

De Stiles : _«Tu sais que je n'ai pas de pull spécial Noël pour cette année ? T'en porteras un pour moi ? »_

Il reposa son téléphone et regretta déjà son message. Derek ne portait pas foncièrement d'intérêt aux envies vestimentaires de Stiles. Mais en même temps, il avait vraiment envie de lui parler, de lui raconter sa vie. Le loup lui manquait, sincèrement. Alors quitte à ce que Derek ne lui réponde plus, autant continuer à lui envoyer des messages.

De Stiles : _« Tu penses que tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ? » _

De Stiles : _« Moi c'est la tristesse, on est pas autorisé à rentrer tant que la mission n'est pas finie. »_

De Stiles : _« Mais j'étais pas censé en parler. Alors oublie. »_

Il grimaça. Ok, il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête d'envoyer des messages avant de lui dire tout sur sa mission secrète et se faire jeter. Il décida alors de se lever et de se doucher. Son bras meurtri lui faisait un mal de chien et de l'eau chaude lui fera le plus grand bien.

Et ce fut réellement le cas.

* * *

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il croisa quelques-uns de ses collègues qui le taquinèrent sur sa non-présence. Il grommela et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'affala à son bureau, attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'heure et fut surpris de voir un message de Derek.

De Derek : _« Non, non, je ne sais pas, et effectivement, n'en parle pas. »_

Il rigola doucement, il adorait tellement cet homme.

De Stiles : _« Dommage, je te verrais bien dans un magnifique pull de noël ! Et tu n'as aaaaabsolument rien lu hein ! Et tu… Tu n'as pas prévu quelque chose avec la meute ? »_

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment avoir la réponse, mais de toute façon, c'était envoyé.

De Derek : _« Ils ont prévu un truc, mais moi et les fêtes… »_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

De Stiles : _« Fais la fête ! T'as le droit d'être heureux. Alors Noël, fais-le ! Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! »_

Suite à ça, il nota l'heure et décida de couper court à la conversation. Malgré tout, il devait rester avec un rythme normal pour rester en forme. Il envoya alors un dernier message lui souhaitant bonne nuit et insista sur la nécessité de fêter noël pour lui.

* * *

Puis ils avaient continué comme ça. Stiles lui envoyant une tonne de message et Derek lui répondant le strict minimum. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour motiver le loup à lui répondre, mais il en était heureux, sincèrement. Ils passaient de bons moments à discuter. Stiles avait même oublié son côté sérieux à se coucher tôt, il préférait discuter toute la nuit avec le loup. Stiles parlait bien plus avec lui qu'avec tous les autres de la meute, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Plus les jours continuaient, plus leur relation évoluait et plus Stiles tombait amoureux. Alors aujourd'hui étant un jour comme un autre, dès le réveil, il envoyait un message à l'homme de ses rêves.

De Stiles : _« Hello Sourwolf ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Quel est ton programme à ces quelques jours de noël ? »_

Car effectivement, il s'en rapprochait. Et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, les petites décorations installées dans les alentours ne lui faisaient que le rappeler à l'ordre.

C'est lors de son petit-déjeuner qu'il reçut une réponse de son ami.

De Derek : _« J'ai vu ton père ce matin. Il a l'air bien. »_

Court mais efficace. Il sourit bêtement en mangeant, et se prit un coup de coude d'un de ses collègues, qui se moqua de lui :

« Alors, ta petite amie va bien ? »

Il fit de grands yeux avant de bafouiller quelque chose. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, gêné de cette remarque. Il n'osa même plus répondre à Derek. L'idée que ça soit vrai lui donnait bien trop envie. Alors il préféra s'installer à son bureau et travailler. Au moins il arrêterait d'y penser. Mais pour une des rares fois, ce fut Derek qui relança la conversation au bout d'une demi-heure sans réponse.

De Derek : _« C'est parce que je ne te parle pas de noël que tu ne réponds pas ? »_

Stiles sursauta quand son téléphone vibra, il hésita un temps puis regarda le message. Il se délecta de voir l'initiative du loup. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis répondit au tac-o-tac.

De Stiles : _« C'est parce qu'un de mes collègues t'as pris pour ma petite amie. »_

Puis réalisant sa réponse, il ouvrit grand les yeux et tapa un nouveau message aussi rapidement que possible.

De Stiles :_ « Je blague ! »_

De Stiles : _« Evidemment que c'est le fait que tu ne me parles pas de noël ! »_

De Stiles :_ « J'aime noël, tu le sais. Et tu ignores mes demandes sur le sujet.»_

Il continua ainsi encore quatre cinq messages pour inonder le premier. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un « stop » de la part de Derek. Alors il s'arrêta. Puis reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir coupé.

Le loup voyant qu'il avait stoppé sa ribambelle de messages, lui en envoya un nouveau.

De Derek : _« Je ne suis pas une fille. »_

Stiles s'étonna de voir qu'il démentit qu'à moitié. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Derek enchaîna.

De Derek : _« Je n'ai pas envie de fêter noël. Noël c'est en famille. »_

De Stiles :_ « Et la meute n'est pas ta famille ? »_

De Derek : _« La meute n'est pas complète. »_

Il plissa les yeux, que voulait-il dire ?

De Stiles : _« Qui ne sera pas là ? »_

Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre fixant le téléphone, il n'était pas au courant d'un quelconque problème là-bas. La réponse tarda à venir.

Mais qui finit par arriver.

De Derek : _« Toi. »_

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Cette réponse lui fit tellement plaisir.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il calma son rythme cardiaque, se concentra et lui répondit.

De Stiles : _« Toi aussi tu me manques. Et j'aurais adoré passer noël avec toi »_

De Stiles : _« Avec vous »_

Il préféra se corriger, tout cela devenait un poil ambigu. Il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer s'il se faisait des idées.

De Derek : _« Aucun moyen que tu viennes ? T'es blessé. Tu sers à rien sur place. »_

Il ricana légèrement.

De Stiles : _« Ouch, ça fait mal à mon petit égo ! Je sers à quelque chose ! Je sers plus à quelque chose ici. J'établis des plans et étudie les mentalités. »_

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il se sentait inutile là-bas, avec la meute. Puis il haussa les épaules, après tout, c'était vrai.

Il se prépara d'ailleurs à aller en cours. Pour une fois, personne ne sortait sur le terrain, c'était matinée théorie. Et Stiles se ravit de ne pas être le seul à être enfermé pour la journée. Mais ça voulait également dire qu'il ne pourrait pas beaucoup parler à Derek, et ça, il appréciait moins.

Alors qu'il entrait à son cours, il vit un dernier message du loup qui le fit sourire.

De Derek : _« Tu n'es pas inutile ici Stiles. Loin de là. »_

Sa journée se passa avec beaucoup de plaisir suite à ce sms. Dès qu'il avait un instant, il relisait les messages échangés et pouvait recommencer avec une bouffée de bonheur.

* * *

Le soir, il s'installa rapidement sur son lit et prit son téléphone pour discuter à nouveau.

De Stiles : _« Les journées sont longues sans te parler ! »_

De Derek : _« Les miennes sont plus courtes, c'est agréable. »_

Stiles grimaça puis rigola seul.

De Stiles : _« Aie mon petit cœur fragile ! Tu n'as aucune pitié. »_

De Derek : _« Aucune. »_

Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

De Stiles : _« Et pour répondre à ta question ce matin, non, je n'ai pas de solution pour quitter le lieu. Encore quelques mois au moins. »_

Il soupira lentement à l'idée de passer noël seul.

De Stiles : _« Donc je le répète Derek, fête noël pour moi. Avec mon père ! Comme ça vous ne serez pas seul tous les deux. »_

De Derek : _« Je vais pas faire noël avec ton père. Ca va pas dans ta tête. »_

Le rire envahit de nouveau la pièce. Il imagina parfaitement l'air courroucé et énervé de Derek.

De Stiles : _« Ca sera un bout de moi pourtant ! »_

De Derek : _« Super. Va te coucher maintenant. »_

De Stiles : _« J'arrête pas de me dire que dans 4 jours c'est noël, que j'ai pas de pull hyper classe et que je vais en plus être complètement seul. En plus ils seront certainement sur le terrain toute la soirée là ! Tss »_

De Derek : _« Arrête de te plaindre un peu et va te coucher. »_

De Stiles : _« Oui chef, bien chef ! Bonne nuit, chef ! »_

Sur cette dernière note, il posa son téléphone et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent, avec d'agréables pensées en tête.

Derek le rendait heureux.

* * *

Ce fut autre chose le lendemain. Derek ne lui répondit quasiment pas, ou qu'avec de courtes phrases. Cela le déprima un peu. Il essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait et sa seule réponse fut « Problème de meute ». Ce qui finalement, fut pire que ne pas savoir. Cela lui rappela un peu plus sa séparation avec le groupe.

Alors il avait juste passé la journée à écrire des lettres pour noël. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation d'en composer pour leur famille pour être ensuite envoyé dans une ville éloignée d'ici. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, il en écrivit une pour son père évidemment, une pour Scott, Isaac avec qui il avait gardé beaucoup de contact avant de venir au FBI, puis Lydia. Il hésita un long moment à en écrire une à Derek, mais finalement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de plus. Un moment qu'ils s'échangeaient des messages, il n'avait plus de surprises à raconter.

A la fin de cette journée, il retenta d'écrire à Derek.

De Stiles : _« Hey. Longue journée de mon côté ! J'ai appris qu'après noël je pourrais ENFIN retourner sur le terrain ! Non pas que j'aime pas passer mes journées à discuter avec toi, bien au contraire, mais j'ai hâte de retourner botter des culs. Ce qui fait que maintenant j'ai hâte d'être à noël ! Au moins après… Enfin voilà. Belle journée toi ? »_

Il posa son téléphone près de son bureau et le fixa. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de recevoir une réponse, il en sursauta presque et se jeta dessus.

De Derek : _« Bien. Tu feras attention. »_

Son visage se remplit de déception avant de soupirer. Puis il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas le jour de Derek. Mais les deux qui suivirent furent les mêmes. Il continua d'envoyer des messages au loup, lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il aille bien, mais plus les heures passaient, moins il en envoyait. Les réponses étaient toujours très brèves et sèches. Il avait sincèrement la sensation de le déranger.

* * *

Lorsque noël arriva, il se décida alors à envoyer un message général à tous ses amis se composant simplement un d'un « joyeux noël ». Sans smiley, sans ponctuation. Il était déprimé.

Dès le départ il savait que cette journée serait terrible à vivre, mais avant il avait Derek qui lui répondait, qui partageait ses peines et ses joies. Qui lui changeait les esprits et le distrayait. Mais aujourd'hui, le loup ne répondait pas vraiment. Il n'avait même pas reçu de retour à son message.

Au moins la journée arrivait à sa fin. Il avait eu le droit à un petit repas particulier pour noël. Quasiment tous ses collègues étaient en mission, ils n'avaient donc pas fêté cet instant ensemble.

Après s'être douché, il retourna dans sa chambre, décidé à harceler son père de sms. Lui au moins lui répondait.

Dès la porte ouverte, il sut que quelque chose se tramait. Il faisait étonnamment frais, alors il y pénétra doucement, prêt à se défendre.

Et avant même de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte qui se ferma violemment.

Stiles ne put que laisser un « ouch » sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il tâta le mur à côté de lui et chercha l'interrupteur. Une fois trouvé, il alluma la lumière et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Derek ?! » Sa voix était légèrement plus aigüe qu'habituellement, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le voir ici.

Plus rien ne fut alors prononcé. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Stiles ne sorte de ses pensées et gigote.

« Mais, comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment t'as fait ? Oh mon dieu, tu as tué qui pour avoir ses informations ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir. Cela eu l'effet de calmer Stiles et de lui faire réaliser. D'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement et il sentit ses joues rosirent lentement.

« Derek… »

Il était là, devant lui alors il craqua. Il se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec ses amis, avec son père et il avait Derek avec lui. Mais il sentit que l'homme contre lui s'étonna de ce contact et se raidit. Alors il le lâcha et rougit d'autant plus.

« Désolé. L'euphorie du moment. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment ? »

Le loup fit un petit sourire en coin qui chamboula le plus jeune.

« Joyeux noël. »

Il ressentit une douce chaleur dans son thorax. Cette voix lui avait manqué. Et l'entendre pour ces quelques mots le toucha encore plus que prévu.

« Danny est plutôt un bon « hackeur » dans son genre. » rajouta Derek.

« Danny ? Tu lui as demandé sous la menace ? Il est encore en vie au moins ?»

La voix sarcastique de Stiles fit sourire un peu plus Derek.

Ce dernier se recula du plus jeune et observa la chambre avant d'enchaîner :

« Qui sait. »

Stiles rigola à sa réponse. Puis redevient un peu sérieux.

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ? » s'inquiéta-t'il.

« Tu ne voulais pas être seul pour noël, non ? » Derek haussa les épaules en s'installant sur le lit.

« Tu sais combien de lois tu défies en étant ici ? » La voix de Stiles était mi-excitée mi-stressée. Il ne voulait pas que le loup ai des problèmes par sa faute.

« De toute façon j'ai déjà un casier. Alors un peu plus un peu moins. »

Stiles rigola et s'installa à côté du loup. Il hésita à se coller à lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Mais il n'osa pas, alors il donna juste un petit coup d'épaule contre la sienne avant de murmurer lentement :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Derek baisser la tête, il nota le sourire du loup qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Pendant un petit moment ils restèrent comme ça, épaule contre épaule, dans un silence confortable. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient se mélangeait l'un l'autre, Stiles se sentait terriblement bien.

Puis Derek finit par se lever, frustrant Stiles qui profitait intensément de ce moment, il en fit même un petit couinement désapprobateur.

Il entendit le loup ricaner puis lui tendre un paquet.

« Tiens »

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai même un cadeau ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles se jetait sur le paquet. Il déchira comme un gamin le papier cadeau et tomba sur un magnifique pull de noël. Il rigola longuement en observant le renne qui envahissait la face avant du vêtement.

« S'il te fait tant rire, je le récupère. »

« Oh ça non. Je te remercie ! »

Stiles se leva, serra le loup contre lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de ce geste. Le futur agent se recula vivement, honteux au possible.

« Je suis désolé ! C'était pas prévu. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste te remercier et woaw, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Je... »

Stiles se mit à tourner en rond, regrettant presque son geste. Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça à Derek ?

Il fut arrêté par Derek qui lui attrapa le poignet.

« Calme-toi. »

« Désolé… »

Le loup soupira alors qu'il l'attira lentement vers lui.

« Tu t'imagines bien que si je suis ici, si j'ai fait tant de chemin, si j'ai bravé des lois… Ce n'est pas innocent, non ? »

La voix suave de Derek troubla le plus jeune qui l'observait. Stiles se laissa complètement faire, bercé par les paroles qu'il entendait.

« Alors ne t'excuse pas de faire ce qu'on veut tous les deux. »

« Ce que… Tu veux ? »

Derek grogna devant l'air lent de Stiles. Il lâcha alors son poignet pour remonter sa main à sa nuque. D'un geste brusque mais doux, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le plus jeune se laissa fondre contre le corps du plus vieux. Il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps que tout cela lui paraissait irréel. Le loup avait parcouru le monde pour le retrouver et l'embrasser. Que pouvait-il rêver de plus ?

Derek finit par se reculer lentement. Ils rouvrirent lentement les yeux pour plonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre sensuellement. Il se décolla du corps si chaud devant lui et enleva lentement son t-shirt. Il ne manqua pas le regard plus qu'intéressé de Derek sur son corps. Ni le regard inquiet quand il vit la cicatrice sur son bras.

Le jeune caressa sa joue avant de rajouter lentement :

« Hey, je vais bien. Encore en convalescence, mais je vais bien. »

Sans faire attention au grognement frustré du loup, il attrapa le pull offert et le glissa sur sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa satisfaction prendre le dessus. Il gémit de satisfaction tellement il était doux. Il se colla contre son nouveau petit ami avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Il est excessivement doux. Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Juste cette nuit, je peux pas prendre plus de risques. »

Stiles fit une petite moue boudeuse suivit d'un signe de tête. Il comprenait parfaitement mais aurait aimé en profiter plus longtemps.

Derek se recula un peu de lui, et retira ses vêtements lentement, attirant le regard de Stiles sur son corps. Il aida ensuite le plus jeune à enlever son pantalon, puis l'attira vers le lit.

Ils s'y allongèrent tous les deux, Stiles se glissa instantanément contre Derek avant de soupirer d'aise.

Le loup ricana doucement en caressant délicatement les cheveux qui caressaient son visage.

« Bizarrement, tu te tais maintenant. »

« Gnagnagna, tais-toi aussi et profite. Dieu seul sait dans combien de temps on pourra refaire ça. »

Stiles sentit un souffle moqueur dans ses cheveux, il tapota le torse de Derek en représailles et se réinstalla. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se délectant de l'instant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler effectivement, il voulait juste rester dans cette position un temps, de sa tête contre son torse, de ses jambes emmêlées dans celle de l'autre homme, du rythme cardiaque de Derek raisonnant dans ses oreilles, de toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient ce noël le plus merveilleux de tous.

Demain matin, Derek sera reparti. Alors il allait profiter un temps dans cette position, et pour le reste de la nuit, ils verraient.

Ils auraient bien le temps de profiter autrement un peu plus tard.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
__Je radote mais : Merci à tous de me suivre et me laisser des reviews, toujours aussi agréable.  
__xXx_


End file.
